Beso de chocolate
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aoi Zaizen es aquel chico caballeroso que le teme al 14 de Febrero por la fila de chicas y chocolates en su escritorio. Yusaku Fujiki es esa chica que sólo suspira al ver como esas chicas se acercaban al de cabello castaño. Si solo supieran que existe algo más entre ellos, nadie lo creería. Celos y una guerra victoriosa con un simple beso.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Creo que tengo que explicarles una pequeña cosa. ¿Porqué decidí invertir los papeles? Por su hace un año (no recuerdo bien) publiqué uno donde fue Aoi quien le regalaba chocolates a Yusaku. Este año decidí que fuera diferente, obviamente aún tengo planes de publicar ese que tengo escrito sobre que es Aoi quien le entrega los chocolates. Regresando a la pregunta principal, en este caso, decidí que sería igual o más tierno con una Yusaku Fem y un Aoi Masc.**

**Muchas veces se ven estos fan arts del cambio de sexo sobre nuestros dos protagonistas del anime. Así que me decidí y me arriesgue por algo que tuviera a estos dos. Y realmente pienso que salió bien, espero que le den una oportunidad. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo de cambio de sexo en los personajes, así que fue un poco más fácil el poder escribir.**

**Espero que les guste realmente. Fue divertido pensar en lo que podía pasar en algo como esto.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Aoi Zaizen es el chico más popular de la escuela en Den City. Su cabello y ojos castaño, esa tranquilidad con la que trataba a las personas e incluso su comportamiento de caballero era lo que hacía enamorar a cualquier chiquilla con la que se topara con él. Claro, había veces en la que los caballeros se cansaban de ser ese centro de atención y preferían huir para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Donde querían deshacer el nudo de su corbata y sentarse en la azotea para sólo respirar con tranquilidad.

Aunque para su mala suerte, no podia pedir un momento tranquilo y menos cuando se trataba de esa fecha a la que tanto le tenía miedo. El día donde las chicas nunca se cansaban de perseguirlo para entregarle chocolates. Si, el temido 14 de Febrero que con otro nombre se conocía como "San Valentín" había llegado y para su mala suerte, la fila de chicas no terminaba desde que había llegado esa mañana. A primera hora ya se encontraban las chicas entregando sus chocolates y peleando por ser el centro de atención.

Había tenido que esperar en su mesa a que todas esas chicas le entregarán esa cajita de chocolates y donde tenía que entregar una respuesta a todas esas ilusiones como sueños que las chicas imaginaban en ese momento. Sólo suspiraba y agradecía por todo su esfuerzo. Lo que nadie sabía, es que su corazón sólo le podía pertenecer a una chica.

Volteó a sus espaldas para ver a Fujiki Yusaku. Esa chica de cabellos azules con mechones rosas y ojos esmeraldas. Aquella chica que ayudaba a su amigo Homura Takeru a comprender algún tema que su amigo de lentes verdes no entendía. Suspiro para luego volver a voltear frente él y saludar a esas chicas con chocolates.

Lo que no sabía, es que esa misma chica lo observaba. Suspiraba mientras veía a cada chica que le entregaba ese chocolate, eso no era justo. Takeru sólo sonrió. En realidad, no estaba tan perdido como para querer una asesoría de su amiga de ojos esmeraldas y apellido venenoso. Sólo ayudaba a su amiga que pudiera declarar sus sentimientos con ese chico de cabellos castaños.

**-¿Cuándo le darás los chocolates?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-No lo se** -La escucho suspirar.**\- No creo que este año pueda**

Takeru negaba mientras veía a ese chico de cabellos castaños y volvía a mirar a su amiga que miraba aquella fila interminable. Si ambos supieran que son unos idiotas que realmente se querían. Ya los hubiera golpeado desde un principio por ser tan obvios.

Lo que no sabía es que el era el idiota que no sabía lo que ellos ocultaban. Si solo supiera que esos suspiros no significaban lo que el pensaba. Yusaku no podia seguir soportando ver a esas chicas alrededor de Aoi.

**.o.**

Yusaku se hizo a un lado para ver como esas chicas corrían, a pesar de que los profesores les advirtieron que no corrieran, en búsqueda de su Príncipe de cabello castaño. En sus brazos cargaba un par de hojas como un par de bebidas. Queria evitar meterse en problemas con ellas sólo por estar en su camino de búsqueda.

**-Son unas idiotas** -Susurró.

Camino con tranquilidad al aula del club de informática avanzada. Cerró la puerta tras de ella, agradecía lo fresco que se sentía el aula. Tantos ordenadores ponían el lugar como un volcán en erupción, tener aquella ventilación de las ventanas como algunos ventiladores, ayudaba demasiado.

**-Ya puedes salir Zaizen** -Habló mientras dejaba lo que cargaba en el escritorio.**\- Ellas ya se fueron**

Del piso se levantó su amigo de ojos castaños. Este suspiro para después atrapar la botella de agua que la chica había traído. La abrió para tomar su contenido y beber de ella. Observo a su amiga, tenía el cabello recogido como una pulsera en su muñeca y unos pequeños aretes de color esmeralda en sus orejas. Alejó la botella de sus labios para al fin hablar.

**-¿Cómo supiste que me había ocultado aquí?**

**-Esas idiotas sólo vienen por este lado cuando estas aquí **-Suspiró. Alzó la vista.**\- Y el año pasado te ocultaste aquí hasta que llegará tu hermana por ti**

**-Lamento los problemas causados **-Hizo una reverencia.

**-No te preocupes** -Sonrió.**\- Es divertido ver como cae cada una a detención**

Aoi miro con detenimiento. Era un aula grande con varios ordenadores. Algunas herramientas como piezas que solían utilizar en otro momento. Era agradable ese lugar, alejado y tranquilo de todo ruido. Había estado en ese lugar en varias ocasiones, la de ojos esmeraldas se encargaba de explicarle con tranquilidad que hacia cada uno ahi. Noto como Yusaku había dejado de hacer todo movimiento en aquel gabinete que estaba sobre una mesa.

La escucho suspirar y después alzar la vista. Camino a donde estaba su mochila y saco una pequeña caja cuadrada. Era el momento que había estado esperando. Se acercó tímida a Aoi para darle esa caja. El chico, vio como Yusaku había desviado su mirada mientras alzaba sus brazos y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Actuaba diferente a lo normal de todos los días.

**-Espero que te gusten**

Aoi acepto el paquete un tanto confundido. Vio como Yusaku regresaba a su lugar y volvía a trabajar en aquel gabinete. Quito la tapa para encontrarse con galletas de mantequilla, adornadas con pequeñas gotas de chocolate derretido. Estas tenían forma de un pequeño corazón. Con curiosidad comió uno. Sonrió, eran sabrosas.

Yusaku brinco un poco del susto al sentir como era abrazada. Volteó un poco para ver el rostro cerca de Aoi. Castaño y esmeralda se veían. La escena era casi como toda escena de romance que sólo aparecían en el anime o en aquellos mangas que solía leer.

**-Gracias Yusaku** -Susurró.**\- Veo que te pusiste los aretes que te regale el año pasado **-Toco aquellas pequeñas joyas esmeraldas.

**-Es normal que quiera ponermelos **-Desvío la mirada.**\- Tú me los regalaste**

**-¿Porqué somos unos idiotas?**

**-Tu eres el idiota, al menos yo tengo celos de todas ellas **-Alzó los hombros despreocupada.

**-¿Entonces estabas celosa? **-Dijo con burla.

Yusaku volteó al ser descubierta. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo pero antes de poder darle un buen regaño, solo sintió como era besada. Cerró sus ojos para sentir nerviosa ese íntimo contacto. Era absurdo que se sintiera nerviosa hasta ese punto, no tenía porque sentirse nerviosa. Aoi soltó una risita divertido al momento de separarse.

**-¿Porqué tan nerviosa? **-Sonrió para acariciar sus mejillas.**\- No es la primera vez que nos besamos**

**-Teniendo en cuenta que aún estamos en la escuela y tus admiradoras te buscan **-Sonrió.**\- Tu dime**

**-El año pasado no te pusiste nerviosa a pesar de que nos besamos aquí varias veces **-Acarició los labios de Yusaku.**\- Incluso nos pusimos de acuerdo para ocultar nuestra relación, más tu para evitar a todas esas chicas**

**-Mejor callate y besame **-Dijo con esa mirada sería con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aoi sonrió para seguir besando a su querida novia. Agradecía que nadie pasaba por ese lugar como que ninguno de los integrantes de ese club estuviera en ese momento, así que una pequeña sesión de besos no estaría mal para ambos estudiantes.

**.o.**

Cuando Yusaku y Aoi salieron con una pequeña sonrisa de la escuela. No se esperaban ver a varias chicas que se acercaban al chico para entregar esos chocolates que ellas habían echo. Habían mirado de reojo a Yusaku y no pudieron evitar sentirse un tanto celosas, era hermosa esa chica pero no iban a perder tan fácilmente.

Aoi miraba con súplica a Yusaku quien sólo pudo suspirar y quitar a esas chicas de su camino. Tomó uno de esos chocolates que una de las chicas mostraba en su caja de chocolates y lo puso en su boca. Tomó del brazo a Aoi para acercar al chico y darle un beso enfrente de todas. Aoi se sonrojo, las chicas gritaron sorprendidas y Yusaku sólo se separaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. Había ganado esa pelea.

**-¿Nos vamos?** -Preguntó con inocencia mientras se colgaba de su brazo.**\- Se nos hace tarde para nuestra cita**

**-Si** -Tartamudeo.

Yusaku enlazó su manos y empezó a sacarlo de ahí. A lo lejos miro a Takeru, que había reaccionado entre sorprendido y un tanto aterrado por lo que había pasado; mañana le explicaría las cosas, por lo que sólo alzó los hombros despreocupada y empezaron a caminar lejos de ellos. Escucharon algunos gritos frustrados hasta que los profesores tuvieron que intervenir y ponerles un castigo.

Aoi miraba con una sonrisa a Yusaku. Era la primera vez que la chica lo besaba por iniciativa propia. La abrazo por los hombros divertido.

**-Ni una palabra de esto** -Habló sería pero ese sonrojo en su rostro le decía que aún seguía nerviosa.**\- Esto me lo vas a pagar**

**-Claro, claro** -Soltó una risita.**\- ¿Quieres que te invite a comer?**

El brillo en los ojos de Yusaku le confirmo lo que ella quería. Sonrió antes de volverla a besar y como esta separaba su rostro rápido ante la presencia de varias personas. No había sido un mal día a pesar de todo. Tal vez los problemas empezarían al día de mañana con varias chicas como chicos molestandolos. Aunque teniendo a Yusaku a su lado, nada malo podia pasar. Podía divertirse un poco al ver como su querida novia los apartaba de su lado, como los mandaba al diablo y como empezaba con las venganzas.

Aquel beso de chocolate no estaba mal. Le gustaría volver a repetir pero era mejor no molestar a Yusaku por el momento. Aún quería seguir viviendo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como dije con anterioridad. Fue divertido escribirlos porque no tuve que cambiar muho con relación a sus personalidades. Aoi sería esa chica o chico tranquilo pero tierno con la persona que está. Mientras que Yusaku es ella o el aquel que está muy tranquilo pero es fácil de hacerlo sonrojar.**

**¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 16 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
